Clarity
by XxSasuNaruLovexX
Summary: After Yami cheats on Yugi with Tea, Yugi returns to Domino City, completely heartbroken. Three years later, Yugi is finally beginning to forget the pain, when Yami announces his return to Domino City. Yugi has to fight the inner battle of head versus heart, all the while his friends are trying to keep him away. Yami has returned to Domino City with one goal; win Yugi back.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi was walking up the steps towards his apartment, he got off work early today and was going to surprise his boyfriend with an amazing dinner. Yugi put the key into the lock and twisted it. When he opened the door, he heard talking coming from the bedroom and walked down the hallway. When he opened the door, his heart sank. "Yami…" Yugi began, his voice breaking. Yami and Tea gasped and turned to the doorway to see Yugi there, tears running down his face.

"Yugi…it's not-" Yami began.  
"How could you?!" Yugi screamed and ran towards the door.  
He ran out of the apartment building into the street, tears running down his face. He went to his car and called Duke.  
 _'Hello?'_ Duke answered. _  
_"Duke, can I come over?" Yugi cried.  
 _'Yugi, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_ Duke asked, worried. He could hear Yugi crying. _  
_"Please, I just need to come over. I'll explain when I get there." Yugi pleaded.  
 _'My door is open.'_ Duke stated.

Yugi pulled into Duke's driveway and ran into his house. "Yugi, what happened?!" Duke asked. "Yami cheated on me…with Tea." Yugi cried, he broke down right there on the floor. Duke couldn't believe it; they had been together for the last two years. Tristan had walked in the door at that moment. Tristan just looked from Yugi to Duke and back to Yugi. "What happened?!" Tristan asked, frantic. "Yami cheated on Yugi, Tristan." Duke said, trying to comfort Yugi. "I'll kill him!" Tristan yelled. "Stop! What's important right now is that we are here for Yugi." Duke said, trying to calm down his boyfriend.

The two boys put Yugi on the couch and tried to get him to calm down. "Yugi, please, we need to come up with a plan to get your things from the apartment." Tristan pleaded. "I'm moving back to Domino City." Yugi stated. "What? But Yugi, your job is here. You moved to California to get away from card games after your grandfather died." Duke said. "I can't afford an apartment here, plus I know someone who will give me a job back home and I have the game shop that grandpa left me. I'm booking my flight home tonight." Yugi said. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Tristan asked. "Yes, I can't be anywhere near him…I need to get away from here, from him." Yugi said, tears building back up in his eyes. "When does he go to work tomorrow?" Duke asked. "Eight." Yugi stated, staring at the ground. "We will go get all of your things. You can stay here until your flight leaves." Tristan said. "Thank you." Yugi said.

/~**~\

Duke drove Yugi to his apartment, Yami's car was gone. "He didn't try to contact me through the mind link last night…" Yugi whispered. "Good, he better not talk to you again." Tristan said. Yugi unlocked the door and he began to cry. He was leaving and his heart was completely broken. He loved Yami with his whole heart and Yami just tossed him to the side, like he was nothing.

Yugi gathered all of his clothes and personal items from their room, he couldn't even look at the bed. While he collected his things, he saw the picture of him and Yami on the dresser. He took it and shoved it in his bag, he knew he would regret it later.

Yugi took the key off of his key ring and set it on the table, he walked out the door. "Are you ready? Do you have everything?" Duke asked. "Yeah…just one more thing." Yugi said. He removed the center piece of the millennium puzzle and placed it on the welcome mat.

/~***~\

Yami closed his car door and walked into his apartment building, he was going to contact Yugi tonight. He wanted to give Yugi time to calm down and to let the whole situation simmer down. The moment he saw Yugi in that doorway, he regretted it all. He knew that he didn't deserve Yugi back.

Yami walked up to his apartment and looked down, he saw the piece of the puzzle on his doorstep. He picked it up and looked at him. "I've lost him." Yami whispered and punched the door.

He walked inside and saw that all of Yugi's things were gone, tears collected in his eyes as he felt the total absence of Yugi around him. He saw the apartment key on the table and fell to the floor, clutching it. "I'm sorry Yugi…please…I need you." Yami cried. He knew that Yugi wasn't going to come back, and he knew he deserved it.

/~***~\

 _'Flight 720 to Domino City is now boarding.'_

"That's me." Yugi said, looking up at Duke and Tristan.  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Tristan asked.  
"I have to. Besides, Kaiba already gave me a job at his dueling academy." Yugi said.  
"Pretty nice of him to just give you the job." Duke said.  
"I knew I'd get it. Kaiba would do anything for Joey, including giving me a job." Yugi smiled.  
"Who would have thought that Kaiba would ever let Joey call the shots?" Tristan laughed.  
They all laughed and hugged each other.  
"Come visit me, okay?" Yugi said, turning to go to his gate.  
"We will be home for the holidays!" Duke exclaimed.  
"Take care of my car." Yugi said.  
"Don't worry, we got it." Tristan said, wrapping his arm around Duke.

Yugi turned and walked towards his gate. He handed the flight attendant his ticket and walked through the gate. He forced himself not to look back. 'Goodbye, Yami.' Yugi thought to himself and let a single tear run down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years had passed since that day. Yugi moved back to the game shop and started work at Kaiba's dueling academy. Serenity offered to work at the game shop so Yugi could keep it open, he just didn't trust anyone else. Yugi hadn't seen or heard from Yami since the day he found him in bed with Tea. And it still hurt like hell.

The bell rang and Yugi let his class go for the day. Joey taught in the classroom next to Yugi and came over after the students had all left.

"Hey Yug, you alright? You seem a little off today." Joey stated, worried.  
"You know what today is." Yugi said, gathering his things and putting them into his bag.  
"Yugi, it's been three years, man." Joey said, trying to be nice. He hated Yami and wished that Yugi would move past it.  
"Yeah, to the day. I haven't talked about him for a whole year, I'm gonna be fine. This day just always gets to me." Yugi said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and facing his best friend.  
"I know, I'm sorry, I just hate how he still gets to you." Joey said, shoving his hands in his pocket.  
"It's just this day, that's all." Yugi said.  
"Yugi…" Joey began.  
"Save it, we aren't having this conversation again." Yugi said, walking passed Joey.  
Joey dropped it and followed his friend into the halls.

Meanwhile, Yami's brother, Atem, was sitting in his office. " , there's a call for you on line one." The secretary paged. "Thank you ." Atem said and picked up the phone.  
"Kaiba Corp, Human Resource department, this is Atem speaking." He spoke formally.  
 _"Atem, it's me."_ Yami stated.  
"Yami, it's been a while." Atem said, slightly surprised.  
 _"Yes, I know. I was calling to let you know that I'm coming home to Domino City."_ Yami stated.  
"Why now? I thought you would have come back two years ago after Tea cheated on you." Atem inquired.  
Yami stayed silent.  
"You're coming back for Yugi, aren't you?" Atem asked.  
 _"Yes."_ Yami simply stated.  
"Yami, you know that isn't a good idea."  
 _"I need him, Atem. I fucked up, I know I don't deserve him. But I need to try…"  
_ "You're my brother and I care about you, but I also care about Yugi. What you did to him, Yami…" Atem began, remembering the first year after Yugi returned.  
 _"My own brother won't even tell me how he's doing…"  
_ "Because you don't deserve to know. And Yugi asked me not to tell you."  
 _"I don't want to argue right now. Just…can I stay with you until I find an apartment? I already have a job lined up, I can pay to stay with you."  
_ Atem sighed. "Of course you can stay with me, but you need to understand that trying to get Yugi back isn't going to be easy, if it's even possible."  
 _"I know…my flight comes in tomorrow around two, will you be able to leave work early?"  
_ "I'll be there."  
 _"Thank you, brother."_

Atem hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stood and went to speak to Kaiba about leaving work early, he was also going to warn him of Yami's return. Yugi was already in a bad place, this was going to make it worse.

Atem knocked on the CEO's door. "Come in." Kaiba commanded. "Sir, do you have a minute?" Atem asked. "Of course, Atem. What do you need?" Kaiba asked. "Am I able to leave work around 1:30 tomorrow? I have to be somewhere at 2, it was kind of sudden." Atem said, he was nervous about explaining to Kaiba what was happening. Kaiba quirked a brow and looked at Atem, he was never this nervous about asking for time off. "Where do you have to be?" Kaiba asked. "The airport." Atem stated. There was a long pause before Kaiba put two and two together. "Yami's coming back, isn't he?" Kaiba inquired. Atem simply nodded. "Please, tell Yugi, but watch him. Yami doesn't know how fragile Yugi is…he's not going to understand. I'm afraid for Yugi. I didn't think Yami would ever come back, especially now that Yugi is finally starting to live a happy life again." Atem said, concerned. "And of course this had to happen on the 3 year anniversary of Yugi's return." Kaiba said, sighing. "And 2 years since-" Atem started. "We don't talk about that." Kaiba interrupted.

/~***~\

Joey and Yugi sat at coffee shop and discussed lesson plans for the following week. "Any of your students having a hard time?" Joey asked. "Not really, but one of them is still star struck over the fact that I'm his teacher. I think he loses focus sometimes." Yugi chuckled. "Well hey, you are the king of games." Joey smiled. "I guess you're right, these kids did grow up watching us duel on TV." Yugi smiled. Joey's phone buzzed and he saw that Seto had sent him a text. _'I need to see you and Yugi, asap.'_ It read. "Uh, well Seto needs to see us in his office." Joey said, confused. "What did you do?" Yugi asked. "What do you mean? Why do I always have to do something?!" Joey asked. "Because you usually do." Yugi chuckled. Joey pouted. "I'm sure you get Kaiba to do whatever you want with that face." Yugi said, standing up. "I can't help it, I'm just so darn cute." Joey smirked. They two boys began their walk to Kaiba's office.

"So what do you think this is about?" Yugi asked.  
"I actually don't know, I'm a little worried." Joey stated.  
"Why?" Yugi asked.  
"Because Seto only texts me when he's angry." Joey said.  
"Now I'm worried, he hasn't been mad at me since I beat him in duel monsters." Yugi said.  
"Well, I guess we will find out." Joey said.

The boys continued their walk and soon ran into Ryou and Bakura.  
"Yugi, Joey! It's good to see you." Ryou smiled.  
"You too, Ryou." Yugi smiled.  
"What are you guys up to? I know it's after school hours." Ryou inquired.  
"Seto needs to see us, so we are headed back to see him." Joey smiled.  
"How about you two?" Yugi asked.  
"Ryou, I'm bloody hungry!" Bakura yelled.  
Ryou smacked him on the back of the head.  
"Ow!" Bakura yelled, rubbing his head.  
"Don't be so rude! You're just like Marik. I don't see how me and Malik put up with either of you!" Ryou yelled. The two couples were now roommates.  
Yugi and Joey laughed nervously.  
"To answer your question Yugi, we are going grocery shopping for dinner. Because Marik ate all of the hamburgers and Bakura threw a tantrum." Ryou stated.  
"It was not a tantrum!" Bakura retorted.  
"You threatened Marik's life." Ryou stated.  
"He does that to me every day." Bakura replied.  
Everyone but Bakura laughed at that.  
"Well, we better get going, but let's all get together soon. It's been a while!" Yugi said.  
"Definitely, I'll give you a call." Ryou smiled and waved goodbye to Joey and Yugi.

/~***~\

Yugi and Joey entered Kaiba's office and Joey went to peck Kaiba on the lips. "Seto, what's wrong?" Joey asked after looking at into his eyes; he wasn't mad, he was worried. "We all have to talk about something." Kaiba stated, sitting down next to Joey on the couch. Yugi sat on the chair adjacent to them. "You're freaking me out babe." Joey said. Kaiba looked at Yugi, knowing that the next words out of his mouth were going to break him in two. Kaiba took a deep sigh and grabbed Joey's hand.

"Yugi…Yami is returning to Domino City."


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi just blinked, did he hear that right? He wasn't able to comprehend what he had just heard.  
"No…no, this is not happening!" Joey yelled, standing up and pacing.  
"Atem came to me and told me to warn you…" Kaiba stated, looking at Yugi.  
"That son of a bitch isn't getting anywhere near Yugi!" Joey screamed.  
Kaiba looked at Yugi, studying him carefully. Yugi's hands were shaking, he moved them to the arms of the chair to steady himself.  
"He thinks after all these years that he can just come back?!" Joey yelled.  
"Puppy, stop!" Kaiba yelled.  
Joey stopped and looked over at Yugi, who seemed to be lost in another world.  
"How long?" Yugi whispered.  
"What?" Kaiba asked, barely hearing him.  
"How long until he gets here?" Yugi spoke up, his voice was shaking.  
"Tomorrow." Kaiba stated.  
Yugi let out a heavy sigh, not realizing he was holding his breath. He looked to the floor and all of the emotions he had worked so hard to suppress over the last three years came flooding back. It was like reliving it all over again.  
"Yugi, you aren't gonna see him, are you?" Joey asked, voice pleading.  
"No!" Yugi yelled, suddenly looking up, tears in his eyes.  
"What are you going to do when he shows up at your doorstep?" Kaiba asked.  
"He's gonna ignore him!" Joey yelled.  
"Joey…" Yugi began.  
"No Yug, don't start. I know you, you're gonna forgive him. I can't let that happen. He doesn't deserve you!" Joey raged, he was pacing back and forth.  
"I'm going home." Yugi cried, and ran out the door.  
Joey sat down with his head in his hands, his leg was bobbing up and down.

Yugi ran all the way home with tears in his eyes. Serenity had closed the game shop already, he was glad; he wanted to be alone. He ran to his bathroom and shut the door, turning the shower on to the hottest temperature he could. He stripped as quickly as he could and sat in the corner and screamed. The sound of the shower helped dull the sound of his screams. Yami wasn't even back in the country yet, and Yugi was already in a state of turmoil.

Yugi cried with his knees to his chest until the water ran cold, he was shivering when he stepped out of the shower. He was completely exhausted. He put his pajamas on and went to the kitchen for some tea, Joey sat at the table. "You gave me a key for this reason." Joey said, looking at Yugi's swollen eyes. "I'm not going to do anything." Yugi protested. "Well I'm sorry if I have a hard time believing you…especially after what I saw." Joey said, looking down. "So I guess you're staying tonight?" Yugi asked. "You're damn right I am." Joey stated.

/~***~\

Yami sat in the airport anxiously, waiting for his flight to board. He couldn't wait to get back home and get back to Yugi. His only goal was to win Yugi back. Yami knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to win Yugi back, or die trying. He didn't want anyone else, Yami used Tea to fill the void that he created when he forced Yugi away. Tea was good for one thing, sex.

 _"Flight 466 to Domino City is now boarding."_

Yami grabbed his carry on and his ticket and rushed to the gate. He hadn't seen Atem for over three years now and he was nervous about his brothers' judgement for the things he had done. He knew getting Yugi back wouldn't be easy, and as much as Yami didn't want to admit it, he knew that Yugi deserved better than him.

Yami boarded the plane and sat at the window, he was leaving California for the first time in five years. He hadn't left since he moved with Yugi. Yami felt like he had no right to go back to Domino City, but he couldn't continue living without Yugi by his side. Even if Yami never got to hold Yugi again, he wanted to be near him.

'I'm coming Yugi…I hope you can forgive me…' Yami whispered as the plane took off.

/~***~\

Joey offered to teach Yugi's class for the day, he knew he wouldn't be able to focus. Joey forced Yugi to go to work and at least sit in Kaiba's office incase Yami decided to show up at the shop. Joey made sure that Serenity kept a look out for him.

Yugi sat in Kaiba's office and just stared out the window at the street below him. Kaiba wasn't going to force him to do anything today, Yugi was in a whole other world. Mokuba walked into Kaiba's office and sat next to Yugi. "Earth to Yugi." Mokuba said. "Huh? Oh, hi Mokuba." Yugi smiled. "Did you want to come with me to test this new hologram simulator?" Mokuba asked. "That would be great, thanks." Yugi said and followed Mokuba out of the room. Kaiba mouthed a 'thank you' to Mokuba on their way out.

Mokuba took Yugi into the simulation room and hooked him up to a bunch of new gear. "So what is this going to do exactly?" Yugi asked. "See, this piece gets put in your ear, kinda like an earbud." Mokuba said, handing Yugi the piece. Yugi placed it in his ear gently. "Okay…now what?" Yugi asked. "This is the fun part!" Mokuba exclaimed and went up to the operating station. He pressed a series of buttons and told Yugi to press the button on the ear piece. Yugi pressed the button and nothing happened.

"Mokuba, what was that supposed to do?" Yugi asked.  
"Nothing, until you imagine something." Mokuba smiled.  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.  
"Imagine you're at the beach." Mokuba said.  
Yugi shut his eyes and imagined a beach, he opened his eyes and they went wide; he was at the beach.  
"Pretty cool, huh?" Mokuba inquired.  
"Really cool." Yugi said, looking around. It all seemed so real.  
"Now, the earpiece is loaded up with all of your deck information. That way, we can ensure no one overpowers their deck. For example, if you tried to imagine Blue Eyes, you couldn't because he's not in your deck. But if you imagined The Dark Magician, he would show up because he is in your deck. Give it a try." Mokuba explained.  
Yugi closed his eyes and imagined the Dark Magician. He opened his eyes and there he stood. He couldn't believe the advancement of this technology.  
"So what's the point to this?" Yugi asked, still shocked.  
"Free range dueling. They only restriction is that you can only summon your own cards to the field and no one else's. Everything else, the sky's the limit. You can duel on top of Everest against Leonardo DiCaprio for all we care." Mokuba smiled.  
"But it's all just a hologram?" Yugi inquired.  
"Yup, a hologram created with your mind." Mokuba smiled, proud of their newest invention.

/~***~\

Yami exited the gate from his plane and saw Atem waiting for him. Atem and Yami hugged and smiled at each other. "It's good to see my younger brother after all this time." Atem smiled. "I'm really glad to be home." Yami smiled. They went to collect Yami's bags and walked out in the parking lot. "I missed this city." Yami said. "No, you missed Yugi." Atem corrected. "More than anything." Yami sighed. They climbed into the car and Atem looked at Yami with a serious expression on his face. "What?" Yami inquired. "You honestly have no idea what you've done." Atem said and backed the car out of the lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Atem showed Yami to his room and left him to get settled. Atems' words kept ringing in Yami's ear, _'You honestly have no idea what you've done.'_

Yami wanted to know, he was getting the sinking feeling that something horrible had happened and everyone was lying to him. Yami took the photo of himself and Yugi out of his bag, he sat on the bed and traced Yugi's face with his thumb, it was the only photo he had left of them. He heaved a heavy sigh and placed the photo on his bedside table. He pulled the piece of the millennium puzzle out of his pocket and stared at it, he felt like it was the only piece of Yugi he had left. He set the piece next to the photo and went downstairs; he was going to confront Atem about what had happened to Yugi.

Atem sat at the table, sipping his cup of tea. He was anxious about this entire situation. He was worried about Yugi and he was worried about his brother. There was a lot at stake on both sides. Atem looked up when he saw Yami walk into the kitchen.

"Atem, please tell me what happened. I can't take it anymore." Yami pleaded.  
"Yami, I don't think you're ready to hear about it." Atem stated.  
"Damn it, Atem!" Yami yelled, slamming his fists on the table. Atem just looked at his brother, surprised.  
Yami stepped back and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Stop beating around the bush and tell me!" Yami yelled.  
"Your heart aches, doesn't it?" Atem asked.  
Yami just turned to Atem, he was shaking.  
"Please…" he whispered.  
"Okay…sit down." Atem said, motioning to the chair in across from him.  
Yami sat down and looked right at Atem, his eyes were pleading for answers.  
Atem took a deep breath, this was something that he didn't want to talk about ever again, especially to Yami.  
"Yugi couldn't be left alone. He was all alone in that big house; the silence gave him too much time to think. He once said to me that he could feel his heart breaking all over again, every single day." Atem began, looking at his brother.  
"Joey and Seto stayed with him off and on for the first year. Joey told me that the nightmares were horrible. Yugi would wake up, screaming for you. He would cry in Joey's arms about how he had to relive that night he found you with Tea repeatedly, every night." Atem took a deep breath, he refused to look at his brother, knowing that he would stop if he saw his expression.  
"Then, on the one year anniversary of Yugi's return to Domino…Joey found Yugi bleeding to death in a tub full of water, his wrist sliced open, an empty bottle of sleeping pills in his hand. If Joey had been even a minute later…Yugi wouldn't be alive right now." Atem finished, finally looking up at his brother.  
Yami was looking at the table, his hands were shaking, he didn't know how to respond.  
"Yami…" Atem began, noticing his brothers' shock.  
"Yami, I'm sorry that I must leave you to process this, but I have a date with Mana tonight…I wasn't expecting to have this conversation so quickly." Atem said, standing. He walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Please…don't beat yourself up. Just be thankful that Yugi is still here." Atem smiled weakly and walked out the door.  
Yami sat frozen for what seemed like hours.  
"What have I done?" Yami asked himself as a tear spilled down his cheek.

/~***~\

Atem returned home and went to check on Yami, he opened the door to his room and Yami was laying with his back to the door. Yami was clutching the photo of him and Yugi to his chest.

"I thought you would be on Yugi's doorstep by now." Atem smirked, not aware that Yami was crying.  
"No…I'm not going. I don't have any right to go see Yugi or try to plead my case; not after what I did to him…not after what I drove him to do. I don't deserve his forgiveness. Hell, I don't even deserve to be here." Yami said, his voice shaking.  
"Yami…" Atem began, realizing just how upset his brother was. He went and sat down on the bed next to him.  
"It's been two years since that day, Yugi is alright. He's alive and he's here. He has a wonderful job and he still has all his friends. He teaches kids how to duel, he loves it. You destroyed Yugi by what you did, but he overcame that and he's okay. Please don't beat yourself up." Atem said.  
"I can't come back into Yugi's life and ruin everything he's worked hard for. He doesn't need me. He deserves the stars and I treated him like dirt. Besides, Yugi must hate me and as selfish as this sounds, I know I couldn't handle him hating me." Yami stated.  
Atem laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Yami asked.  
"You think Yugi hates you? Yugi couldn't hate anyone. He'd let a man steal from him and then give him a home. That's just who Yugi is." Atem smiled.  
"I don't think he would want to talk to me anyway." Yami said, sounding defeated.  
Atem looked over to the nightstand and saw the lone piece from the millennium puzzle and picked it up.  
"Who said you had to talk to him?" Atem asked, handing him the piece of the puzzle.  
Yami took it and looked at Atem with a questioning look.  
"If you love Yugi and if you are truly sorry for what you did…I think you should try." Atem said, looking at his brother.  
Yami made a fist around the puzzle piece and put it to his heart.  
"You know what you have to do." Atem said.

/~***~\

It was late, but Joey and Seto had finally let Yugi go home. Yugi parked his car and went towards the door, when a glimmer on his doorstep caught his eye. He made a small gasp when he realized what it was. He picked up the piece of the millennium puzzle and just stared at it. Yugi struggled to get the key into the lock and he stumbled in the door. His heart was racing and he was breathing heavily. Yami had been there.

Yugi made his way up to his room and opened the closet. He pulled a dusty box from the top of the shelf down and wiped some of the dust off the top and he sat down on his bed. He took a deep breath and opened the box, revealing the millennium puzzle and the photo and him and Yami. He hadn't looked at either of them for the past two years. He pulled the puzzle out of the box and held it in his hands, staring at the spot where the one lone piece was missing. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to put the piece back in. He placed the puzzle and the missing piece on his bedside table and laid on his side, staring at it. His head and his heart were battling and then, a thought arose in Yugi's mind. He pulled out his cell phone and called Mokuba.

 _"Hello?"_ Mokuba answered.  
"Mokuba, are you still at the office?" Yugi asked, picking up the piece of the puzzle.  
 _"Yeah, why? Are you okay?"_ Mokuba asked.  
"Can I come by and see that new simulator again?" Yugi inquired.  
 _"It's kinda late."_ Mokuba replied.  
"Please, I promise I won't take long. I just need to see something." Yugi pleaded.  
 _"Okay, come on by."_ Mokuba said.  
"Thank you. And Mokuba…" Yugi began.  
 _"Yeah?"_ Mokuba inquired.  
"Don't tell your brother." Yugi said and rushed out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay Yugi, spill. What's this about?" Mokuba said as he hooked Yugi up to the simulator.  
"Mokuba, you said you can not only imagine places, but people too?" Yugi inquired.  
"Yeah, what about it?" Mokuba was confused.  
"You'll see." Yugi said and pressed the button on the side.  
Mokuba stepped back and turned on the machine on.

Yugi pressed the button and the earpiece and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and he imagined Yami. When Yugi opened his eyes, his breath caught in his throat. He knew it was just a hologram, but seeing Yami again was something he never thought he would do.

"Shit, Seto is going to kill me for letting him do this…" Mokuba whispered, concerned.

Yugi let tears run down his face as he looked at the hologram of his former lover. "Yami…" he whispered. "Yugi…please stop." Mokuba said. "No! I need to do this." Yugi demanded, never breaking eye contact with the hologram. "You hurt me so much Yami…" Yugi began, crying harder. "So why do I want to see you?! Why do I want to hear your voice?!" Yugi screamed, shaking. Yugi fell to the floor and the hologram disappeared. Mokuba ran to his side, Yugi was crying hysterically. Mokuba embraced him and soothed him the best he could. "Yugi…please…don't do this to yourself." Mokuba whispered. "I miss him Mokuba…and I don't know why!" Yugi cried. Mokuba just sat there with him, trying to understand his affliction.

/~***~\

Yugi went over to Joey and Kaiba's place to talk to them, he already knew what they were going to say. Maybe he wanted them to stop him, but he knew in his heart that he wanted to see Yami again.

"Yug…you look nervous, are you okay? Did Yami do something to you?!" Joey exclaimed.  
"No! I just need to talk to you guys about something." Yugi said.  
"What is it?" Seto asked.  
Yugi dug into his pocket and pulled out the lone piece of the millennium puzzle.  
"Yug…isn't that-" Joey began.  
"Yes, the piece I left on Yami's doorstep, 3 years ago. I found it on my doorstep last night." Yugi interrupted before Joey could get angry.  
"I really wasn't expecting him to take that approach. Do you want me to give it to Atem to give back to him?" Seto asked.  
"…no." Yugi said, looking down.  
"Yugi…please don't tell me you're thinking about talking to him." Joey said.  
"I want to." Yugi said, embracing for the impact.  
"No Yugi! I won't let it happen! You're going to just get hurt again. You forgive too easily. Why him?! Why would you do this to yourself?!" Joey exclaimed, getting upset.  
Yugi was quiet for a few moments before he answered.  
"I feel the absence of him everywhere I go...after 3 years, I'm still not over him. He punched a hole in my chest when he cheated on me, but he deserves a chance to explain himself and I want to give him that chance." Yugi explained, finally looking up at Joey.  
"He cheated on you, Yugi! He didn't want you anymore!" Joey yelled. That reminder still cut Yugi like a knife.  
"Joey…" Seto began.  
"It's the truth! He needs to remember how he felt because of that piece of shit!" Joey exclaimed.  
"I have to talk to him." Yugi stated.  
"Yug, you almost committed suicide because of him! I'll never forget that day…" Joey was getting choked up. "…that day I found you in your bath tub…dying. Your note said you couldn't live without him, but here you are…living without him and he wants to ruin that!" Joey cried.  
"You call this living?! I'm in agony every single day that I don't have him. I still sit and wonder why I wasn't good enough for him! I don't talk about him because I know this is what I'm going to hear every single time I do. I didn't think he would come back and now that he is…I want to see him again." Yugi snapped.  
Joey and Seto were both surprised by Yugi's outburst, it wasn't like him at all. That's when they knew how real this situation was and how devastating of impact it had on Yugi.  
"This is insanity…" Joey whispered.  
"I have to do this, Joey." Yugi stated.  
"You're still fighting for him, why?!" Joey yelled, but before Yugi could answer, he stormed off. Joey didn't want to hear Yugi's answer. Yugi looked to the ground, disappointed in himself.  
"Yugi, do what you need to do." Seto stated. Yugi looked up at him, surprised.  
"What he did to you was a tragedy, but if it's in your heart, talk to Yami. Joey will always support your decisions; he just hates seeing you hurt. I don't want you to talk to Yami anymore than he does, but I know that you have to. I wouldn't be able to let go of the puppy, so I can't judge you." Seto stated.  
"Thank you…" Yugi smiled, with tears in his eyes.

Yugi went home and sat on his bed, staring at the puzzle that was only missing the one piece it needed to be whole again. He laughed at that thought. 'You are the piece of me I wish I didn't need.' Yugi thought and picked up the lone piece. He took a deep breath and placed the piece back into the millennium puzzle. He could feel the sudden change in his mind and his voice shook as he spoke "Yami…"

/~***~\

Yami sat on his bed, looking through the photos of him and Yugi that he kept in a box next to his bed. It had been nearly an entire day since he left the piece of the puzzle on Yugi's doorstep. He was starting to fear his worst nightmare…that Yugi really did hate him and wanted nothing to do with him. Yugi had every right to feel that way. Yami knew it was all his fault. He closed his eyes and thought about Yugi.

 _"Yami…"_

Yami's eyes flew open and he looked around the room, thinking he was going crazy. "Yugi…" he whispered.

Yugi's breath caught in his throat when he heard Yami's voice. It was so foreign to him, after three years of not hearing it at all. But it soothed him, he wanted to hear it more. "Yami…I'm ready to talk." Yugi said, shaking.

"Oh little one, it's-"  
"Don't! Don't you dare use that term, you haven't earned that privilege yet…" Yugi exclaimed, his heart broke over hearing his old pet name.  
"I'm sorry…I won't do it again, Yugi."  
"Good."  
"Yugi…I'm so sorry…I…I honestly don't know where to begin."  
"Why did you do it, Yami? How could you?"  
"I…I don't know."  
"Yes you do! I wasn't good enough for you!"  
"No Yugi! That's not it at all. Ra, I loved you. I still do!"  
"You don't do that to someone you love…"  
"I know…I don't have any explanation for what I've done to you. I don't deserve to even be speaking to you right now."  
"At least you can recognize that."  
"Why are you talking to me, Yugi?"  
"Because as much as I hate to admit it, you deserve a chance to explain yourself. I want to give you that chance."  
"Tea…she came over and told me that she had a surprise for me and when I asked her what, she took off her clothes. She grabbed my dick and pulled down my zipper, I didn't stop her. I think I was in shock, I didn't expect her to do something like that."  
"Wait, what do you mean you weren't expecting it? You guys had never done it before?"  
"No, Yugi…she came over and just took her clothes off."  
"I see…"  
"Whatever the circumstances were…there is no reason. I should have pushed her away; I should have said something. But I didn't…and I lost you."  
"And you broke me…into a million pieces."  
"I know…"  
"I don't think you do!"  
"Atem told me everything, Yugi…that's why I wasn't even going to try and speak to you. I don't deserve you!"  
"You don't."  
Yami was silent, he was breaking on the inside.  
"But I'm willing to work on things, as friends."  
"What? Yugi…are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Oh Yugi…thank you, thank you so much."  
"Don't screw this up."  
"I promise I won't."  
"It's going to take me a long time to forgive you."  
"I'll wait forever if I have to."  
"I'm glad…"  
"Yugi…would it be too much for me to ask to see you?"  
"…no. I want to see you."  
"When can I see you?"  
"This weekend, I'm off work. Come to my house around 5, I'll make us dinner."  
"I'll be there, Yugi."  
"I'll see you then."  
"See you then!"

Yami sat back and took a huge sigh of relief. He couldn't believe that Yugi wanted to see him again. He was going to prove to Yugi that he was truly sorry for what he did. He was going to win Yugi back.

Yugi sat back and finally exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding in. Talking to Yami had gone better than he thought. He felt like Yami was truly sorry for what he had done, but he couldn't forgive him. Not yet anyway. Saturday was only a few days away and he was nervous, but also excited. He couldn't wait to see Yami again, but he was terrified at the same time. He hadn't seen Yami in three years. 'I just talked to him…so it can't be that hard…right?' Yugi thought to himself. He closed his eyes and smiled. 'Man, Joey is going to kill me.' Yugi chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yugi, you did WHAT?!" Joey exclaimed. Seto had holding him back.  
"I invited Yami for dinner tomorrow." Yugi stated.  
"Why on Earth would you do that?!" Joey asked.  
"Because I want to see him, Joey. We are just going to work on being friends." Yugi smiled.  
"Seto, back me up here!" Joey yelled at his boyfriend.  
"Actually, I told Seto a few days ago." Yugi said.  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Joey yelled at Seto.  
"Quit yelling, you're giving me a headache." Seto said, putting his face in his palm.  
"Joey, I only told him because I wasn't sure how to tell you. I knew you would be angry." Yugi stated.  
"You're damn right I'm angry!" Joey exclaimed.  
"Puppy, give him a break. This is what Yugi wants to do. He's an adult, he can make his own decisions." Seto explained.  
"I know…I just don't ever want to see you hurt like that again. Seeing you like…it scarred me for life Yug." Joey explained, calming down.  
"I know…but I don't think it's going to happen again. In my heart…" Yugi said, raising his hand to his heart. "I believe that Yami is truly sorry. But I'm not going to just forgive him, and I don't think he's asking for me to. He's surprised I contacted him at all." Yugi said.  
"If this is what you want…I support it. But if he does anything to upset you, I'm killing him. Deal?" Joey said.  
Yugi laughed and nodded.  
"Just let him know that I can hide a body." Seto said.  
"Guys! Just give him a chance." Yugi protested.  
"Okay…but only for you." Seto said.  
Yugi smiled and thanked them both.

/~***~\

Yugi was busy at the stove making Yami's favorite meal, peanut noodles with chicken. "He breaks my heart and I make his favorite meal, I'll never learn." Yugi said to himself. The doorbell rang and Yugi froze. He turned the stove off and walked slowly to the door. He could hear his heart pounding. He put his hand on the door knob, but he couldn't twist it. 'I can do this.' Yugi thought to himself. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Yami stood there in front of him. Yugi steadied himself with the door frame. "Yugi…" Yami said, in a relieved tone. "Yami…" Yugi's voice shook. "Yugi, if you aren't ready for this, I understand…" Yami began, turning slightly. "No!" Yugi yelled and grabbed Yami's sleeve. "Please…don't leave. I'm okay." Yugi said, letting go immediately after he noticed what he did. Yami walked passed him into the house. Yugi smelled his cologne. 'He's not playing fair.' Yugi thought as he smiled at his favorite cologne on Yami. "Do I smell peanut noodles?" Yami asked, smiling. "Yup, you're favorite." Yugi said, walking back into the kitchen. "You didn't have to do this Yugi." Yami stated. "I wanted to, it's been a while since I've had them…three years to be exact." Yugi stated as he scooped noodles into bowls.

They both sat down and began eating. "Just as amazing as I remember." Yami smiled. "I forgot how good they were, I'm glad I made them." Yugi smiled, avoiding eye contact with Yami. "Thank you so much for having me over and making me dinner. You didn't have to do this." Yami stated. "I told you, I wanted to." Yugi said. There was silence for a while. Yami finished his food and looked up at Yugi, who was focused on the floor.

"Yugi…why won't you look at me?" Yami asked.  
"It's hard to look into your eyes again." Yugi stated.  
"Why?" Yami asked, knowing the answer.  
"Because it's hard to look into the eyes of someone who absolutely destroyed you." Yugi spat.  
"I deserved that."  
"No…you didn't. I'm sorry."  
"Yugi, don't ever apologize to me. This is my fault. I made my bed, I have to lie in it."  
Yami stood up to collect their bowls and he went to the sink and began to wash them.  
"You don't have to do that." Yugi said.  
"I want to. Besides, it's the least I can do for an amazing dinner and an opportunity to see you." Yami smiled.  
'I'm surprised he's not all over me. He hasn't even tried to give me a hug…He's really beating himself up.' Yugi thought to himself.

After dishes, they both sat down in the living room and had a cup of tea. "Your grandfather always had the best selection of tea." Yami smiled. "He travelled so much and bought a bag or two of tea everywhere he went, he has enough tea to last my entire lifetime and then some." Yugi said. Yami chuckled at that. "He would be happy that you're drinking it." Yami smiled.

"So what have you been doing since you came back?" Yugi asked.  
"I got a job at the museum as a tour guide, Ishizu helped me out." Yami explained.  
"Perfect job for you. Considering you were there during that time." Yugi chuckled.  
"Yeah, but talking about myself is weird. I try to push people passed that section as quickly as possible. They think I'm dressed up like the pharaoh." Yami rolled his eyes.  
"If only they knew you were the actual pharaoh." Yugi smiled.  
"Yeah I'm sure that would go over well." Yami said sarcastically.  
"Well, crazier things have happened. I mean you, Marik, and Bakura all got your own bodies." Yugi stated.  
"That's true. How are they all doing?" Yami asked.  
"Good. Ryou and Bakura have been dating for about a year now. Marik and Malik are still the same. I mean, after four years together they still act like they just started dating. They all share a house together." Yugi smiled, thinking about his friends.  
"That's wonderful. How about Joey and Kaiba?" Yami asked.  
"As in love as ever. Joey is still a pain, but the best friend ever. Seto has become a little more soft around the edges since he's been with Joey for so long. Joey is actually an amazing teacher at the dueling academy. He's only one level below me as a teacher." Yugi smiled, he began making eye contact with Yami.  
"I'm really glad to hear that." Yami smiled.  
"Have you seen anyone else since you've been home?" Yugi asked.  
"No. I just stay at Atem's place and go to work. I know a lot of people are rightfully out for my head." Yami said, looking to the floor.  
"I told Joey and Seto I invited you over." Yugi stated.  
"What?! Why would you tell them? They have to be furious." Yami exclaimed.  
"You know Joey, he was at first. Then once I explained to him that I wanted to, he calmed down. He's not happy about it, but he said he supports my decision. And Seto, he told me to do what I felt I needed to do in my heart." Yugi smiled, hoping that would alleviate some of Yami's worry.  
"Who would have thought Kaiba would be the one talking about following your heart." Yami smiled.  
"Like I said, Joey has helped Seto a lot." Yugi smiled.  
Yami just smiled back at him.  
"I did give Joey permission to kill you if you upset me." Yugi stated.  
"He better follow through with that." Yami stated.  
Yugi was a bit surprised by that response.  
"As much as I would like to talk to you all night long, I have to work the early morning shift at the museum. I go to look at an apartment in the afternoon." Yami said.  
"Okay. I have to grade some papers tomorrow. We have a big duel competition coming up." Yugi said, standing to walk Yami to the door.

Yugi opened the door and Yami stepped out into the cool night air. "It was really great to see you again Yugi." Yami smiled. "I agree. I really enjoyed having your company again." Yugi smiled. "Do you think we could do this again?" Yami asked, almost pleading. "Of course. How about Monday afternoon when I go to lunch? We can meet for coffee." Yugi stated. "I'll be there." Yami smiled and turned. "Before you go…" Yugi began and Yami turned back to him. "Give me a hug." Yugi smiled. Yami hesitated at first. "I know you've been dying to all night." Yugi smirked. Yami smiled and pulled Yugi into his arms, he didn't ever want to let go. "Goodnight Yugi." Yami whispered. "Goodnight." Yugi smiled and forced himself to let go. "I'll see you Monday." Yami smiled and turned to leave. A happy tear ran down Yami's face as he walked away.

Yugi closed the door and went to his room. He sat on his bed and grabbed the millennium puzzle. He smiled as he slipped it over his head, he hadn't worn it in years. He laid back and stared at the ceiling. "I really did miss him…" Yugi said to the nothingness. "I don't regret that at all." Yugi smiled and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It was beginning to get cold outside; the holidays were quickly approaching and Yugi was busy preparing his students for the dueling competition the following week. He snuck out of the academy past Joey and went to meet Yami for coffee. When he entered the café, Yami was already sitting there with two cups of coffee.  
"Hey." Yugi smiled.  
Yami looked and up and smiled at him, motioning for him to sit down.  
"I got you coffee, I hope you still like it the same." Yami smiled.  
"Four creams and two sugars?" Yugi inquired.  
"Some things never change." Yami smiled.  
"Thank you, you didn't have to buy my coffee."  
"I don't mind at all."  
"So, did you get the apartment?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes, I move in this week."  
"That's great. Is Atem helping you?"  
"No, he already has plans for him and Mana this weekend, so I'll just do it on my own."  
"I'll help you."  
"Yugi, I'm sure you're busy. You don't need to help. I'll be alright."  
"No, I'm free. My students are thoroughly prepared for the competition, I don't need to work on anymore of that. Besides, you'll be all day and night moving if you do it alone." Yugi insisted.  
"Are you sure?" Yami asked.  
"Of course." Yugi smiled.  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it."  
"No problem at all. So where is the apartment?"  
"It's actually right next to the museum."  
"That's perfect."  
"So, does Joey know you're out with me?"  
"I kinda snuck past him before he would notice."  
"Understandable. I don't want them to get upset with you for this…"  
"Stop worrying so much." Yugi smiled and placed a hand on Yami's.  
Yami smiled, any contact with Yugi made his heart race.  
"I wanted to ask you something." Yugi stated.  
"What's that?" Yami asked.  
"Well, I'd love for you to be at the dueling competition next weekend. Seeing these kids duel makes me happy and I'm sure you would love to see them too." Yugi smiled.  
"But what about Kaiba…and Joey?" Yami asked.  
"Are you afraid of Joey?"  
"Maybe…"  
Yugi laughed at that. "Just stick by me. Besides, we all go in groups. Joey's class will go before mine. Kaiba is just there to observe." Yugi stated.  
"I don't know, Yugi…I don't want to cause any problems."  
"Please…for me." Yugi pleaded and looked into Yami's eyes.  
Yami sighed and smiled. "You don't play fair, little-" Yami said and then slapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry…" Yami whispered.  
"It's okay. I did give you the puppy dog eyes." Yugi chuckled.  
"I deserve all the torture." Yami smirked.  
"So will you be there?" Yugi asked.  
"Of course I will." Yami smiled.

They both finished their coffee and stood. "What time do you need me on Saturday?" Yugi asked. "I was going to start early, like at 8. Is that okay?" Yami asked. "I'll meet you at the apartment building since it's right down the road." Yugi said. "Okay, sounds great." Yami said, holding the door for Yugi. "I'll talk to you soon." Yugi said. "Alright, have a good rest of the day." Yami said and hugged Yugi. "You too." Yugi smiled and walked back to the academy.

/~***~\

"Yug, where were you at lunch?" Joey asked.  
"I went and had coffee with Yami." Yugi said.  
"Oh…"  
"Everything went fine, Joey."  
"When are you going to let me talk to him?"  
"When you stop cringing every time I say his name." Yugi laughed.  
"Okay, that's fair." Joey said.  
"He's going to be at the competition next weekend."  
"Yugi, don't you think this is getting to be a little too much?"  
"Joey…"  
"I'm sorry, I just really wish you weren't getting so close."  
"I really don't think he's going to hurt me again…you should see him Joey, he's really trying. And he's really beating himself up…"  
"And he should."  
"I know…"  
"I'm supporting your decisions no matter what, Yug. I don't have to like it though."  
"I know, but one day you two are going to see each other again and I would really like it if you didn't kill him."  
"I'll think about it."

/~***~\

Yami went back to Atem's and began to pack boxes. Atem had given him some new kitchen appliances and dishes since he got rid of all his old stuff. Atem knocked on the door and peaked in. "You getting everything packed up okay?" Atem asked. "Yeah, thank you for all of the dishes and stuff." Yami smiled. "No problem. How was lunch with Yugi?" Atem asked. "Wonderful. He's helping me move this weekend and asked me to come to the academy's dueling competition next weekend." Yami smiled. "He's forgiven you." Atem smiled. "He hasn't said so." Yami said. "He will, I can tell he has. He wants to spend time with you." Atem said. "I hope you're right." Yami sighed. "Little brother, I'm proud of you. I think you're really trying and you aren't pushing it." Atem smiled. "I would do anything in the world for him, Atem. I screwed up and I'll never be able to thank Yugi enough for giving me another chance to prove myself." Yami said. "I think you already have." Atem smiled.

/~***~\

"You wanted to see me Seto?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to invite you to Joey and I's Christmas dinner. We decided to have all our friends over. So you, me, Joey, Serenity, Mokuba, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Atem, Mana. Duke and Tristan are flying in, even Mai is flying in to come. They told Joey they are flying in for the week."  
"Of course I'll be there. But…" Yugi hesitated.  
"Yami." Kaiba stated.  
"Yeah…"  
"I want you to bring him too." Kaiba smirked.  
"W-What?" Yugi asked, shocked.  
"You heard me."  
"Do you really think that Christmas is the best day for everyone to see him again?"  
"I know you won't leave him alone on Christmas."  
"I don't want anyone to hurt him."  
"Yugi, I won't let that happen. And besides, if anyone hurts him it's going to be me or Joey. But everyone knows you want him there and they aren't going to do anything to hurt you."  
"O-okay…I guess I'll bring him." Yugi was nervous now.  
"Tell him he isn't allowed to chicken out, this has been a long time coming."  
"Can you at least prepare everyone for him to show up?" Yugi pleaded.  
"I can do that."

Yugi just nodded and left, completely surprised and nervous. 'Yami is going to freak out.' He thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

On Saturday morning, Yami pulled up to the apartment building. Yugi was waiting there with a smile and coffee. Yami smiled. Yugi was wrapped up in a petticoat jacket and a scarf, he looked adorable. "Thank you for coming Yugi." Yami smiled. "No problem." Yugi smiled and handed Yami his coffee. "Atem and I brought all the heavy stuff last night. He felt bad for not being able to help today and insisted." Yami said. "So, just some small stuff?" Yugi inquired. "A lot of small stuff." Yami chuckled as he opened the trunk of his car. "The trunk and the whole car is full." Yami said. "Then we better get started." Yugi smiled.

They carried boxes up one flight of stairs and dropped them in the living until all the boxes were inside. "It's freezing!" Yugi said, blowing hot air into his palms. Yami walked up to Yugi and took his hands into his own. Yami rubbed his hands back and forth over Yugi's. "Your hands are like ice. Is this helping?" Yami inquired. Yugi looked up at Yami and it all hit him hard. This reminded him of the day they moved into their apartment in California, he tore away from Yami and began to cry.

"Yugi..I-I'm sorry, that went too far." Yami panicked.  
"No…it's just…it's all hitting me hard. This reminds me of when we moved into our apartment. Then looking in your eyes, Yami…" Yugi began.  
Yami stayed silent. Yugi turned to him, with tears streaming down his face.  
"I _hate_ that I love you! I can't move on. No one sparks a fire in my soul like you can! I haven't cried over you for years, but now that you're in front of me, I'm fucking falling apart, just like that! You ripped my heart out of my chest…and I'm still in love with you!" Yugi cried, he was breathing heavily.  
"You don't know how much my mistakes have haunted me Yugi…" Yami whispered, seeing Yugi like this because of him, was unbearable.  
Yami and Yugi looked into each other's eyes, Yami suddenly embraced Yugi as tightly as he could. "I'm so selfish…I'm afraid if I let you go again, I'll never see you again. I can't live like that…I can't live without you, Yugi. I'm so fucking sorry…I'll never be able to say it enough. I wish you hated me…you deserve so much better." Yami was crying, he knew he didn't have the right to cry.  
"I can't live without you either…" Yugi whispered, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

The two held each other for a long time before they finally broke apart. "I'm sorry." Yugi chuckled. "Don't be." Yami smiled. "I'm ready to help you unpack now." Yugi said. "Are you sure?" Yami inquired. "Yes." Yugi said, reaching for a box. "Okay." Yami smiled. "I still haven't forgiven you. But I'm getting there." Yugi said. "If it takes forever…I'll be here." Yami smiled.

The two continued to unpack, Yugi took over the kitchen and made everything neat and organized. Yami took care of his bedroom and bathroom. Yugi smiled when he saw that Yami placed the photo of them next to his bed. When everything was done, it was six o'clock. "What are you in the mood for? I could go for some Chinese." Yami said, taking out his phone. "I agree. I haven't had Chinese for a while." Yugi said. Yami called and ordered their food and then hooked up the TV. "They said it should be about half an hour, pick what you want to watch." Yami smiled and walked to the bathroom. Yugi flipped through the channels until he saw that Christmas movies were on, he stopped there. "Christmas movies?" Yami inquired. "Come on, watch them with me." Yugi smiled. Yami smiled and sat next to Yugi on the couch.

When the food arrived, they both stuffed their faces. "I didn't realize how hungry I was." Yugi said, slurping lo mein noodles. "I'm glad I ordered a lot, I'm going to enjoy a midnight snack." Yami said. There was knock on the door. "It's open!" Yami yelled. Atem walked in and he smiled. "I see you guys got everything done." Atem said. "Yeah, we worked hard." Yami said. "He didn't work you too hard did he, Yugi?" Atem inquired. "No, I insisted on doing the kitchen." Yugi smiled. "You think I'm incapable of being organized." Yami said. "You are!" Yugi laughed. Atem just smiled. The two looked at him, puzzled. "What?" the both asked at the same time. Atem chuckled. "It's just so wonderful to see you two together again." he smiled. Yugi blushed and looked away. Yami smiled.

"It's getting late, so I should probably head home. But coffee this week, Yami?" Yugi inquired.  
"Of course." He smiled.  
Yugi slipped on his coat and got bundled up.  
Yami walked him to the door.  
"Thank you for helping me today." Yami said.  
"Anytime. Now relax, it's been a long day." Yugi said and wrapped his arms around Yami.  
Yami pulled him close.  
Once Yugi was out the door and his car pulled away, Yami sighed.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me to see." Atem smiled.  
"My heart is beating so fast." Yami chuckled.  
"You love him." Atem stated.  
"I love him more every single day." Yami declared.  
Atem smiled.  
"I'm eating your Chinese food." Atem said and went to the fridge.  
"You ass." Yami laughed.

/~***~\

Yugi got inside and went to take a shower. As the water poured over him, he thought about the events that transpired that day. 'I can't believe I broke down like that in front of him.' Yugi thought as he let the hot water thaw out his finger and toes. 'And yet…he still didn't try anything.' He thought to himself.

Yugi got into his pajamas and went to his room. He stared at the ceiling and thought about everything. 'He doesn't want to push it. He's so terrified of losing me, that he's doing everything he can to make me feel comfortable.' He thought. He chuckled at his next thought. 'He used to never be able to keep his hands off me. '

Yugi couldn't sleep, so he called Joey.

 _"Hey Yug, what's up?"  
_ "I can't sleep."  
 _"Is everything alright?"  
_ "Everything is great. I told you I helped Yami move today."  
 _"I know, did he get settled in okay?"  
_ "Did you just ask that?"  
 _"I'm really trying to be nice to him for you. Seto told me he invited him to Christmas dinner."  
_ "Oh…how do you feel about it?" Yugi asked, remembering he forgot to tell Yami about it.  
 _"I have two weeks to prepare, but I honestly don't know what's going to happen once I see him."  
_ "Joey, please don't hurt him. He's really trying."  
 _"Everyone is gonna be there Yug. Everyone wants to kick his ass, except maybe Ryou because he's a marshmallow. Marik and Bakura are gonna be out for his head. Tristan and Duke haven't seen him since before that night, they hate him. Mai hates him…"  
_ "Joey! I get it…everyone hates him. But I don't. Please…try for me."  
 _"I will, I promise. I'll try as hard as I can, but I can't guarantee anything."  
_ "Joey…"  
 _"I know you still love him Yug."  
_ "Is it that obvious?"  
 _"Painfully."_

Yugi and Joey talked a little more, just about everything. The dueling competition, the Christmas party, Yami, Seto, Joey, Yugi. They talked about anything and everything. When Yugi looked at the clock, it was two in the morning. He told Joey goodbye and fell into the world of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Throughout the week, Yugi met up with Yami for coffee when he could. Between getting his students ready for the competition and getting ready for Christmas, Yugi was struggling to find the time to do much of anything. But of course, Yami was patient with him.

It was Friday night and Yugi was speaking to Yami through the mind link.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Yami asked.  
"I am. I'm feeling really confident that my students are going to bring home some wins. And even if they don't, they worked so hard. I'm proud of them."  
"You're a wonderful teacher, I know they'll do well."  
"Thank you." Yugi smiled.  
"Always."  
"So I had something to ask you." Yugi stated, nervous.  
"What is it?" Yami could hear the hesitation in Yugi's voice.  
"So…uh…Seto invited me and all of our friends to Christmas dinner…" Yugi began.  
"Yugi, I don't mind spending the holiday alone. I'll be okay."  
"No…that's not it."  
"Huh?" Yami inquired, confused.  
"Seto invited you…he wants you to come."  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
"Yugi…are you sure? I don't want my presence there to ruin you or anyone else's Christmas."  
"I want you there. Seto knows that there is no way I would leave you alone on Christmas. I want you there. But my question is…do you want to go?"  
"If you want me there, then I will be there."  
"I'll pick you up and we can go together so it won't be so bad."  
"That makes me feel a bit more at ease. But Yugi…whatever they say or do to me, remember that I deserve it."  
"No, you don't. You made a mistake and I know you're truly sorry."  
"But Yugi, I-"  
"No! I don't wanna hear anymore about it." Yugi interrupted.  
"Okay, okay. Are you picking me up for the competition or do you want me to meet you there?" Yami asked.  
"I have to be there super early, so I can meet you out front at 11:30. The competition starts at noon."  
"Sounds good to me. You better get some sleep." Yami suggested.  
"I agree. Goodnight, Yami. I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi yawned.  
"Goodnight, little one."  
There was a pause for a second.  
"Damn it…I'm sorry, Yugi." Yami said, stuttering.  
"No…no, it's okay." Yugi said, smiling.  
"Goodnight, I'll see you soon." Yami whispered.

Yugi laid back and closed the mind link so Yami wouldn't hear his next thoughts. 'I really missed him calling me that…I think...I think I've forgiven him…' Yugi sighed and soon drifted to sleep.

/~***~\

Yami pulled into the parking for the Kaiba Corp dueling arena, it was packed. Yami walked to the front of the building and Yugi was there waiting for him. "Hurry up! It's freezing!" Yugi yelled. Yami chuckled at that and followed Yugi inside.

The arena was packed full and the noise was intense. Yugi lead Yami to the back where all of his students were practicing last minute routines. Yami could see they were all focusing intently on their dueling strategies. "Guys, you have fifteen minutes!" Yugi yelled. Yugi lead Yami to the back of the room and they sat down. "They're so focused Yugi." Yami said. "I want them to succeed, but my biggest lesson to them was about the heart of the cards. As long as they believe in themselves and try, they cannot fail." Yugi smiled. "I'm proud of you." Yami said. Yugi blushed and smiled. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Professor Muto!" One of his students came running up to him, clearly upset.  
"What's the matter, Tori?" Yugi asked.  
"I can't find my Magician of Chaos card! I've looked everywhere. He was my best card!" Tori yelled, sniffling.  
"It's going to be okay! You'll do just fine without him." Yugi reassured him.  
Yami pulled out his wallet and pulled out a Dark Magician Girl card, it was Yugi's.  
"Here Tori, take this." Yami smiled and handed it to him.  
"Dark Magician Girl?" Tori took the card.  
"Yes, she is very powerful. This card once belonged to someone very important to me, please take her for your duel." Yami said, passion in his voice.  
"Thank you, sir!" Tori smiled big and ran off.  
"Yami…was that _my_ Dark Magician Girl?" Yugi asked, baffled.  
"Yes." Yami nodded.  
"I thought I had lost her, but you've had her all these years?" Yugi inquired.  
"Yes, I was planning to give her back to you today, but my heart told me that Tori needed her today."  
"Your heart was telling you the right thing." Yugi smiled.  
"It usually does." Yami smiled back and brushed Yugi's hand with his thumb.  
Yugi blushed and checked his watch.  
"Time is up! We need to go to our designated seats in the arena. Our class will be the last to go. Your decks are to be put away until you step foot in the dueling arena!" Yugi instructed and his students collected their things.

Once Yugi had seated his class, he leads Yami to an over-structure that overlooked the arena. "It's a little quitter up here." Yugi said, sitting down in front of a giant window. "Um Yugi…is Joey going to be up here?" Yami asked, nervous. "No, he's with Seto. Don't worry." Yugi smiled, grabbing his hand. Yami smiled and he laced his fingers with Yugi's. "So how is the day panning out?" Yami asked. "I'm last and Joey is right before me. But we start teaching students as young as ten. So, we have a few classes that will go before us." Yugi said.

Yami and Yugi watched the duels intently, the academy was taking win after win. Yami watched Yugi watching the duels with pure bliss, he loved watching these kids duel.

"Joey's class is about to start!" Yugi exclaimed, excited. As Joey's students took win after win, Yugi got more excited. "Joey has done incredibly well as a teacher." Yami stated. "I'm proud of him, he's come such a long way." Yugi smiled. Only one student in Joey's class lost, but it was still a proud victory for him. "Come on, I gotta get my class down to the arena." Yugi said, standing up. "You want me to be down there with you?" Yami asked. "Of course." Yugi smiled. Yami followed him.

"Our final duels of the day are here. Domino Dueling Academy is in the lead. Keo Academy will have to win every duel this round to take home the gold today. But with Yugi Muto, world-renowned King of Games, as the instructor for this class, that seems almost impossible!" the announcer said.

Yami sat back and watched Yugi give each of his students a little pep talk, they all looked nervous. "Now guys, listen to me! As long as you believe in the heart of the cards, you can't lose. No matter what, I know all of you are going to do your best and that's what matters to me. You guys can do this. Let's take home the gold for Domino!" Yugi exclaimed. His students cheered. Yami smiled, he knew Yugi was destined for this. Yugi stood on the side lines for each of his students duels. Yami watched as Tori went up for his duel and won using the Dark Magician Girl. He smiled and Yugi was absolutely ecstatic about it. Each one of Yugi's students won, earning the trophy for Domino.

After all the commotion, had worn down, Tori approached Yami. "Thank you for letting me use your card." He smiled and held out the card to Yami. "No, it's your card now. Keep it." Yami smiled. "You really mean it?!" Tori's eyes widened and he smiled huge. "Absolutely." Yami smiled. "But, what about that important person that it used to belong to?" Tori asked. Yami smiled and looked over at Yugi. "I don't think they're going to be needing it anymore." He said, looking back to Tori. "Thanks again!" Tori smiled and ran off.

/~***~\

Yugi walked Yami to his car. "Thanks again for coming out today." Yugi smiled. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Yami said. "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk a lot, but I promise we will get together before Christmas." Yugi said. "Any time with you, is my time well spent, little one." Yami smiled, pulling Yugi into his arms. "It's getting cold, you should get inside." Yami whispered. "Okay." Yugi said and hugged Yami tight, before letting go. "Yugi." Yami said. Yugi looked up at him. "I'm so proud of you." Yami smiled. Yugi blushed and turned away. "And tell Joey I'm proud of him too, for what it's worth." Yami yelled after Yugi. "I'll tell him!" Yugi yelled back and ran inside. Yami got into his car and smiled. "Every day, I love him just a little bit more." Yami said to himself and started the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Yami slipped on black dress pants and red sweater, he was absolutely nervous. 'I need to remember that whatever they say or do…I deserve it.' He thought to himself. There was knock at the door and Yami's anxiety instantly faded when he saw Yugi's smile. "Are you ready?" Yugi asked. "No." Yami said. "It's going to be okay. I'll be there. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand. "Okay, I trust you." Yami said, lacing his fingers with Yugi's.

Yugi drove them to Seto's mansion, as soon as they pulled up from, Yami started to get really nervous. "I'm actually just as nervous as you are." Yugi said, locking the car and walking towards the mansion. When they got to the door, Yugi squeezed Yami's hand tight and knocked on the door.

Seto answered the door. "I'm glad you two could make it. Yami, long time no see." Seto acknowledged. "Same to you, Kaiba. Thank you for the invite." Yami said. "Don't mention it." Kaiba said and moved so they could walk in. "Is everyone else here?" Yugi asked. "Yeah, don't worry I talked to them." Seto said and lead the way. Yugi was fidgeting, which didn't make Yami feel any better, but he knew he had to be strong and take whatever was coming to him.

The moment they walked through the doors to the living room, all eyes went to Yami. Yugi squeezed Yami's hand tighter. Yami forced himself to look at all the people in front of him. He hadn't seen any of them in years. The moment he looked at Joey, he wished he hadn't; Joey was fuming.

"Hi, guys. Duke, Tristan, Mai, it's wonderful to see you." Yugi said, smiling and hugging each of them. "You get shorter every time I see you." Mai smiled. "Thanks." Yugi said sarcastically and smiled. Atem approached Yami. "You okay?" Atem asked. "I have to be. Whatever I get, is what I deserve." Yami said. "You do, but they also haven't seen how hard you're trying." Atem said. "I don't deserve to be in the same room as him, Atem." Yami stated. "Stop." Atem said. "Dinner is ready." Seto announced. Everyone gathered at the table, Yugi put Yami at the end so no one would be sitting next to him except for him. A huge feast was prepared; ham, mashed potatoes, baked macaroni and cheese, vegetables, apple pie, and fruitcake. After everyone made their plates, it got quiet. Everyone could tell the tension in the room was thick.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore." Joey said, slamming down his silverware.  
"Joey!" Yugi said.  
"No, I'm sorry I can't do this." Joey stated.  
Yugi got pale, Joey was about to blow up.  
"Yami, if it wasn't for Yugi, my hand would be wringing your neck right now." Joey seethed.  
Yami just looked at him.  
"How fucking _dare_ you come back after what you did!" Joey's voice was laced with hate.  
"Joey, stop!" Seto yelled.  
"I'm just saying what everyone else here is thinking!" Joey yelled back.  
"You haven't even given him a chance." Yugi almost whispered.  
"Why should I, Yug?!" Joey screamed.  
"That's enough! You don't know how hard he's been trying." Atem finally spoke up.  
Joey ignored him and looked right at Yami.  
"You're lucky I haven't kicked your ass." Joey said.  
"Why haven't you?" Yami asked.  
"Yami!" Yugi yelled.  
"What was that?" Joey asked.  
"Why haven't you? I deserve it. I deserve everything that you're throwing at me right now. I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve a second chance. I know that. It kills me every day. I'll never be able to forgive myself what I've done. I know I don't deserve Yugi. So, if kicking my ass is what will make you feel better, please do it. I won't stop you. I won't fight back. I _deserve_ it." Yami said, looking right at Joey.  
Joey was actually speechless. He wasn't expecting that. Joey sat back down in his chair, dumfounded.

Yami thought about all the things he had just said and he felt tears coming to his eyes, he got up and walked as quickly as he could out the door. "I'm not losing him again!" Yugi said, tears in his eyes, running after him. "Christ, Joey." Tristan said. "I wasn't expecting that…" Duke said. "Yugi seems so upset." Mai said. "He is, because none of you took the time to think about his feelings in all of this." Ryou spoke up. "I agree. We should have just heard him out. Now he feels hurts and so does Yami. I know Yami deserves it, but I could tell from Yami's eyes…he really regrets it." Malik said. "We'll talk to him." Bakura said, motioning to him and Marik. "Joey, you better apologize to Yugi." Seto said. "I will, but I'm going to give him a minute. I need a minute, I just can't process this." Joey said.

/~***~\

"Yami, wait!" Yugi yelled, running after him.  
"Yugi, don't. I don't deserve you…I can't ever hurt you again. I'm a horrible person. I hurt the one thing I care about most in the entire world…after you've given so much of your life to me…I love you so much, but I won't allow my darkness to destroy your bright, beautiful world." Yami said, furiously wiping away tears with his sleeve.  
"Stop beating yourself up over this!" Yugi yelled, tears pouring down his face.  
Yami turned away from Yugi and began to walk away, when he felt arms wrap around him and a warm body pressing against his back. Yugi was clutching to Yami for dear life, he was sobbing hysterically.  
"I can't lose you again. I need you." Yugi whispered.  
Yami placed his hands over Yugi's and pried Yugi off of him long enough to turn to face him.  
"You could do so much better than me." Yami whispered.  
"I'll never give up on you…" Yugi said, taking Yami's face in his hands. Yami pressed his forehead against Yugi's and put his arms around his waist.  
"I always fall right back into you." Yami smiled.  
There was a long silence, it began to snow. The air was so cold, but all the two boys could feel was the warmth of each other. The whole world grew quit. They looked into each other's eyes, need and love clearly illuminated from them.  
"I forgive you." Yugi whispered and leaned up to kiss Yami.  
For a split second, Yami was shocked, but he kissed Yugi back immediately. The seconds felt like hours, the world had stopped around them. When they broke apart, Yami looked deep into Yugi's eyes.  
"Do you mean that?" Yami asked, happy tears in his eyes.  
"Yes." Yugi smiled.  
"Oh, little one…" Yami cried and pulled him into his arms, not ever wanting to let go.  
"Let's go back inside, okay?" Yugi suggested.  
"Okay." Yami smiled and they walked hand in hand back inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Yami and Yugi walked back into the house and everyone smiled at them. They sat down in the den with the others, close to the fire. Yami sat next to Yugi in front of the fire, Yugi was trying to warm up his hands. "Yami, you aren't going to talk to your former best friend?" Bakura smirked. "Best friend? You've only tried to kill me a hundred different times. You and Marik." Yami retorted. "It was all justified." Marik said. "Shut up, Marik." Malik said. Everyone laughed. "Where's Joey?" Yugi asked. "He feels pretty bad about what happened, so I think he's out on the balcony." Seto said. "I'm going to go check on him. Will you be okay?" Yugi asked Yami. "I'll be fine, go ahead." Yami smiled.

Yugi stepped out on to the balcony and saw Joey leaning on the railing.

"Joey." Yugi said.  
"I'm real sorry, Yug." Joey sighed.  
"It's okay."  
"No, it's not. I didn't think about your feelings, I was just so angry."  
"Joey, you did it because he really hurt me…but I want you to try and work on forgiving him. Like I have."  
"You've forgiven him?"  
"Joey…watching him walk away like that, made me realize that I can't live without him. I can't lose him again. I can tell he's being genuine. He's torturing himself over what he's done. I still love him, Joey."  
"I know, I just can't get over that day, Yug. Seeing you like that…man, that feeling is indescribable. It was like my heart shattered and the shards cut into my whole body."  
"I'm sorry I put you through that…I really am."  
Joey hugged Yugi tight and a single tear went down his cheek.  
"I'm just so scared it's going to happen again." Joey whispered.  
"It's not going to, I feel it in my heart." Yugi smiled.  
"Okay, Yug…I'll try." Joey said.  
"Then let's go." Yugi smiled.

The two walked back in the house and Yugi smiled when he saw that Yami was laughing with the rest of the group. Marik and Bakura were bickering who would open presents first. "Okay, okay. I'll settle this. Bakura and Marik open presents last." Ryou snapped. "No, what?!" Marik and Bakura pouted. Yugi sat down next to Yami and smiled.

"Yami…" Joey started.  
"Yes, Joey?" Yami inquired.  
"Look, I'm sorry for snapping…"  
"No need to apologize Joey. It was justified. I told you, I deserve whatever comes to me. I want to thank you and Seto for watching over Yugi and being there for him. I owe you my life for that."  
"If Yugi can forgive you, I guess I can work on forgiving you too."  
"Thank you, Joey." Yami smiled.

They all finally sat down to open gifts, Yami sat next to Yugi and watched him open all of his presents. He got a set of pajamas, a briefcase for work, a snow globe, chocolates, a blanket, and a new shirt. Yugi looked over at Yami and smiled. "I have your present in the car, I'll give it to you when I take you home." Yugi said. "You didn't need to get me anything Yugi, your company is all I wished for. But I have a gift for you at the apartment as well." Yami smiled. Atem made his way over to his brother and handed him a small box. "Here." Atem said. "Atem, you didn't need to get me anything." Yami said. "I wanted to. Besides, you got me two tins of that popcorn I like." Atem smiled. "That wasn't a huge deal." Yami rolled his eyes. "To me it was! I love that stuff." Atem said. Yugi laughed at the two. Yami opened his gift and it was a music box. Yami opened it and inside was the picture of him and Yugi and it played a very familiar tune, it was the melody to his and Yugi's favorite song. Yugi smiled when he looked at the gift, Atem wasn't playing fair. Yami was in shock at the gift. "Do you like it?" Atem asked, smiling. "I love it…this is greatest gift anyone has ever given me." Yami said, tracing the picture of him and Yugi with his thumb. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and smiled up at him. "Atem, thank you. This means the world to me...how did you get that picture without me knowing?" Yami inquired. "You gave me a key to your apartment in case of emergency. So I thought I could go in and take the picture and drink a few of your beers, that's all." Atem smirked. "You're such an ass." Yami said and hugged his brother.

"Hey, Seto, where's my gift?!" Joey yelled.  
"Who says I got you one?" Seto smirked.  
"Very funny. You didn't even ask me what I wanted this year, so you had some kind of trick up your sleeve." Joey said, turning away and pouting.  
Seto smiled and got down on one knee. "Turn around if you want your gift." He said.  
Joey turned slowly and gasped when he saw Kaiba on one knee with a ring in his hand. Everyone was smiling, they had all known.  
"Seto…" Joey said, getting choked up.  
"Joey, I love you with all my heart. I know it took us years to be able to tell each other how we felt, but I can't live without you. Will you marry me?" Seto asked, smiling.  
"Yes, of course I will!" Joey said and Kaiba slipped the ring on his finger.  
Seto stood and Joey hugged him tight.  
"It's about damn time!" Tristan yelled.

/~***~\

After gifts and coffee, every began to head home. Yugi drove Yami back to his apartment, but the car had slid the whole way. "Yugi, please stay over. These roads are too dangerous. I'll sleep on the couch." Yami insisted. "Okay, I'll stay. I'm way too nervous to drive home." Yugi stated. Yugi grabbed Yami's gift out of the back of his car and they walked up to his apartment.

"Do you want something to drink Yugi?" Yami asked.  
"Do you have any hot chocolate?" Yugi asked.  
"You read my mind. It's freezing." Yami smiled and got out the hot cocoa mix and milk.

Yami handed Yugi a cup of hot chocolate and sat down with him. Yugi handed Yami his gift. "I really hope you like it." Yugi smiled. Yami opened it slowly and smiled when he saw that it was a snow globe with the pyramids inside. "You used to always say you wished it snowed in Egypt…well now it sort of does." Yugi smiled. "Thank you, Yugi. That was very thoughtful." Yami smiled and kissed his cheek. Yami handed Yugi a small box. Yugi pulled out a chain with a dog tag on it. "Read the back." Yami said.

 _"To my precious little one,  
I waited 5,000 years for you, I'll wait 5,000 more.  
I'll love you until the sun dies,  
Yami."_

Tears gathered in Yugi's eyes as he read what Yami had engraved on the back. "Oh Yami…it's beautiful…I love it." Yugi sniffled. "Don't cry." Yami said, brushing a lock of hair from Yugi's face. Yugi pulled Yami into a hug and held him tight. "I know you really are sorry." Yugi whispered. "I am…but I'm not going to rush you little one. I want you to feel comfortable…that's all I want." Yami said. Yugi pulled back and looked in Yami's eyes. Yami couldn't help it, he leaned in and kissed Yugi lightly on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Yugi." Yami whispered. "Merry Christmas." Yugi smiled.

Yami gave Yugi a pair of pajamas to wear. While he was changing, Yami got into his own pajamas and took a blanket and pillow to the couch. Yugi came out of the bathroom, the dog tag dangling from his neck, and sat next to Yami on the couch. "I'm not tired yet, so can we watch TV?" Yugi asked. "Of course." Yami smiled and turned the TV on. He put an arm around Yugi's shoulder and covered them up with a blanket. Yugi snuggled into the blanket and rested his head on Yami's shoulder. "Thank you for going with me tonight." Yugi said. "It was my pleasure." Yami said, absentmindedly playing with Yugi's hair. Yugi leaned into the touch, he missed it. They sat in silence for a long time, before Yami heard soft snoring coming from Yugi. He smiled when he realized Yugi was asleep. He carefully picked Yugi up, bridal style, and carried him to the bed. He covered him up and smiled, he was so cute when he was sleeping. "Goodnight little one, I love you." Yami whispered and kissed him on the forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

Yugi woke up and looked around, he was in a bed. He remembered the night before, he must have fallen asleep on Yami. Yami wasn't next to him, he got up and went out to the living room. Yami was still fast asleep on the couch. 'He could have easily laid in bed with me…and he didn't.' Yugi thought to himself, he smiled. He remembered how cute Yami was when he was sleeping. Yugi went to the kitchen and got out bacon and eggs. He smiled thinking about the kisses he shared with Yami the night before. Yugi wasn't quite ready to get back together, but he was close. He clutched the dog tag around his neck and smiled, Yami really did regret what he did.

Yami woke up to the smell of bacon and smiled when he realized that Yugi was still there. He got up and stretched. "Good morning, little one." Yami said. "Good morning, coffee is in the pot." Yugi stated. "Thank you." Yami smiled and poured himself a cup. "Did you sleep well?" Yami asked. "Like a baby, thank you for taking me to bed last night." Yugi said, then he blushed because he thought about what he had just said. Yami chuckled. "No problem, though I could have taken you to bed in a much better fashion." He smirked. "Yami!" Yugi blushed. Yami just chuckled and hugged Yugi from behind. "I'm just joking with you, we will get to that at a later date." Yami whispered, sending chills down Yugi's spine. "Yami..." Yugi whispered. Yami kissed Yugi's temple and let him go. "Hey! You can't just do that and leave me standing here." Yugi pouted. Yami laughed and walked to the bathroom. Yugi was flustered, he hadn't thought about sex with Yami again, but now he wanted to.

The two sat on the couch and ate breakfast in front of the TV. Yugi peaked out the window and saw that the road were still pretty bad. "I guess the plow hasn't come through yet." Yugi said. "I'm sure they'll be around soon, it's stopped snowing so they should be getting the road done. I'm in no hurry though." Yami smiled. Yugi blushed and smiled. "I really love spending time with you." Yugi said. "Likewise." Yami said and kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi pulled Yami back down and kissed him on the lips. "Yugi…I don't want you to feel like it's moving too fast." Yami said. "I don't…it feels normal. I'm not ready to get back together yet…but I'm getting there." Yugi smiled. "Really?" Yami asked, smiling. "Yeah…I'm still trying to trust you again, but you're really trying." Yugi smiled. Yami smiled back. Yugi's cell phone rang and ran to pick it up.

"Hey Joey, what's up?"  
 _"Hey, I wanted to see if you were busy on New Years Eve?"  
_ "No, why?"  
 _"Seto and I want to celebrate our engagement. We were going to go out to the club that night. Wanna go?"_  
"Sure, but…"  
 _"Don't worry, Yami is invited too."_  
"Okay, then of course I want to go."  
 _"Good. Did you have any trouble getting home last night?"_  
"Actually I stayed with Yami, the roads were really bad."  
 _"…what?"  
_ "Joey, don't freak out. He slept on the couch and I slept in the bed."  
 _"Okay, good."_  
"We aren't trying to rush anything, Yami is actually going to extreme measures to make sure I'm comfortable."  
 _"Extreme?"_  
"Yeah, I kissed him earlier and he was afraid that everything was moving too fast for me."  
 _"You kissed him?!"_ Joey yelled.  
Yugi held the phone away from his hear. "Do you have to yell?" he asked.  
 _"Yes! Why would you do that?"_  
"Because I love him and I wanted to."  
 _"Okay, okay. I'm cool. I'm trying to not freak out over this stuff. He just better be good to you."_  
"He is being good to me."  
 _"What scares me is that I believe you and I'm afraid to."_  
"Marik and Bakura even think he's truly regretful. That's saying something."  
 _"If that ain't the truth."_  
Yugi laughed.  
 _"So, you and Yami better be there. We are getting there around 9."_  
"We will be there."  
 _"Okay, see ya later Yug."_  
"Bye Joey."

Yugi hung up the phone and walked back out into the living room. "Is Joey alright? I heard yelling." Yami asked. Yugi chuckled. "Yeah, he's fine. He invited us to the club on New Years Eve to celebrate him and Seto's engagement." Yugi said. "Joey wants me there?" Yami inquired, shocked. "Yeah, he's trying." Yugi smiled. "I'll never be able to thank him enough." Yami said. Just then, a snow plow went by. "The roads should be cleared in a few hours." Yugi said. "You aren't even gone yet and I miss you." Yami said. Yugi smiled and held on to the dog tags.

"What's the matter?" Yami asked. "I just...I missed you so much. When you first came back…I didn't want to see you or talk to you at all. But the second I found the piece of the puzzle on my doorstep, I knew I couldn't stay away." Yugi stated. Yami went to Yugi and embraced him. "I was going to give up, you know? As soon as Atem told me what happened to you…" Yami began. "I wish everyone would stop talking about that." Yugi said. "Joey saw you…he found you…I would never be able to forget that." Yami whispered. "I know…I was weak." Yugi whispered, looking down. Yami sighed and took Yugi's face in his hands. Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes and smiled. "You take all the pain away." He whispered. "But I also caused that pain." Yami sighed, looking to the floor. "Yami…" Yugi began. "I'll wait…I'll wait forever Yugi. I'll love you like you never felt that pain, or die trying." Yami said, looking deep into Yugi's eyes. "I'm already starting to forget the pain…" Yugi said, caught in Yami's gaze. Yami placed a chaste kiss on Yugi's lips. "You don't know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off of you." Yami chuckled. "Likewise." Yugi blushed.

/~***~\

The two spent the afternoon under a blanket on the couch, watching movies and periodically stealing kisses from each other. Yugi leaned back into Yami's chest and let the warmth of Yami's arms around him engulf him. It felt so right, so perfect. 'I just keep falling right back into him…how could I have ever thought that I didn't need him?' Yugi thought to himself.

"Are you alright, little one?" Yami asked.  
"Just thinking." Yugi smiled.  
"What about?" Yami inquired.  
"You." Yugi said.  
"Oh…good things?" Yami hoped.  
"Just about how I was crazy for ever thinking I didn't need you." Yugi said.  
"Yugi…" Yami whispered.  
"I never told you this, but…grandpa said on his death bed that you and I were soulmates, that we were going to be together for eternity. I knew it was true, and I think in your heart you knew it too." Yugi stated.  
"I did…" Yami said, confused as to where Yugi was headed with this.  
"That night when I saw you with Tea, I was crushed for more than the reason that I love you with every fiber of my being. I felt like you never believed we were soulmates…that I was expendable."  
"Yugi…I…"  
"No, I know that's not true now. It's okay."  
"But I made you feel like that and I'm ashamed."  
"Let me finish what I was saying. The pain was unbearable and I did try to take my own life…but it was because I felt like there was no way for me to go on without my soulmate. It felt as if my heart was missing and I felt empty and desolate. I didn't want to live like that."  
Yami let tears run down his face, Yugi was turned away from him so he couldn't see.  
"But all of that pain was worth it…every single moment. But I think after the initial crash of emotions and the pain that came after…we both knew how this would end. It was just a matter of time. The clock ticked until the glass shattered between us. Now we are drowning in each other again." Yugi finished, looking up at Yami, who was crying.  
"Yami…don't cry. It's okay. I'm here, I'm here with you." Yugi said, bringing him into his arms.  
"Yugi…I never knew you felt this way. Ra, I felt like that every day. It was like I was on autopilot without you. I was so numb…but I knew I didn't deserve you. But after I finally stopped using Tea as a void filler, I realized I couldn't bare life without you, but I was too afraid to come back to Domino. I was so afraid you would hate me or would have found someone new, I would have deserved it, but I selfishly couldn't have handled that. When I got the courage…I knew…I knew that you were who I was meant to be with." Yami cried.

The two held each other tight for a long time. This was a conversation that they didn't even know they needed. They both felt relieved. "I'm so sorry…" Yami whispered. Yugi kissed him, hard. "I forgave you a long time ago…" Yugi smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Yugi had gone home that evening and was using the next few days to relax before New Years Eve. It was two days before and Joey called to go out for coffee.

Yugi met him at the coffee shop and smiled when he found Joey in the corner smiling at his ring. Yugi sat down and they began chatting right away.

"It's such a nice ring, isn't it?" Joey asked.  
"Well yeah, it's Kaiba and he loves you, of course it's going to be nice." Yugi chuckled.  
"I'm so excited for the wedding."  
"Did you guys pick a date?"  
"Seto wanted it to be extravagant, but he wanted it to be soon. So we picked July."  
"It's going to be wonderful." Yugi smiled.  
"Yug…I want you to be my best man."  
Yugi was speechless.  
"Come on, you had to know I was going to ask you." Joey smiled.  
"Of course…of course I'll be your best man. Thank you, Joey." Yugi said and went to hug him.  
"Enough wedding talk. How are things with Yami?"  
"They're…amazing." Yugi smiled.  
"Yug…" Joey inquired.  
"I think I'm ready, Joey."  
"Yugi, are you sure about this?"  
"Yeah…I am." Yugi smiled, realizing just how sure he was. He pulled the dog tags out of his shirt and showed Joey.  
"Wow…he got this made for you?" Joey asked.  
Yugi just nodded.  
"As much as I hate to say it…I really think he loves you, Yug."  
"I know he does…and I love him."  
"I haven't seen you look so happy in years…you glow when you talk about him Yugi."  
Yugi blushed and looked down at the dog tags.  
"You're right…I do. He's my soulmate, Joey. I was stupid to believe I could ever be without him."  
"It makes sense…after all you two have been through."  
"After I won that duel, Joey…all those years ago…you would never know how terrified I was that he was going to go back…that he was going to leave me here."  
"I knew he wasn't going to leave you here. We all knew." Joey smiled.  
"I think part of me knew, but I was too afraid." Yugi chuckled.  
The two sat in silence for a moment and drank their coffee, then Joey changed the subject.  
"So, while you spent the night at his apartment, did you two, you know?"  
Yugi nearly spit out his coffee.  
"Joey!"  
"What?! It's a valid question. Especially after how you two _used_ to be." Joey laughed.  
Yugi blushed a deep red.  
"That was then! We didn't do anything." Yugi protested, remembering what could have happened after the kitchen incident.  
"He could never keep his hands off you, and you were just as bad with teasing him." Joey stated.  
"Just wait until we go to the club…he won't be able to keep his hands off of me." Yugi smirked.  
Joey laughed really loud, he remembered how he and Yugi would work together to tease Yami and Seto.  
"You have your outfit picked out?" Joey asked.  
"You still remember doing that?" Yugi laughed.  
"I'll never forget. I still use that strategy sometimes. It still works."  
"I wonder if it will work on Yami."  
"Oh I don't think you'll have to do much to push him to the edge."  
"I really can't believe we are talking about this. Just last week, you hated him with a burning passion."  
"I still don't like what he's done, but I can tell he really loves you, Yug. And after you told me his side of the story, it kinda sat with me. Tea was always after him and she's always been a slut. He should have pushed her away, but she pushed herself on him too. The whole thing is fucked. But I've almost forgiven him, because he really is trying."  
"Thanks Joey." Yugi smiled.

/~***~\

Yugi was busy getting ready to go out for New Years. Yami was going to pick him up, so he had plenty of time to get ready. Yugi loved how cautious Yami was being about pushing limits, but he was ready to see if Yami still had his lustful side.

Yugi slid on his dark red jeans with the black chains, they were tight, just what he wanted. He smirked, he couldn't wait to see the look on Yami's face. He slid on his black tank top and situated his wrist and arm cuffs, Lastly, he put on his new choker, which was crimson red with spikes, and his dog tags that Yami got him. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. "He's gonna love this." Yugi said to himself.

There was a knock at the door. "It's open, Yami!" Yugi yelled. He heard the door open and shut again. "Just give me a minute, I'm almost ready!" Yugi yelled. Yugi was ready, he just wanted to walk down the stairs and shock Yami.

Yami was bundled up in his coat, he couldn't wait for Yugi to see his outfit. Yami had on his tightest black jeans with a gold studded belt wrapped around his hips. He had on a black v-neck t-shirt that didn't quite cover his stomach completely. He had two gold studded wrist cuffs and decided to skip the choker, Yugi always did love to bite his neck. He wanted to tempt him. Yami heard Yugi's footsteps coming down the stairs and turned, when he saw Yugi, he froze.

"What?" Yugi smirked. "You look…really great." Yami said, trying to regain his composure. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and looked up at him. Yami wanted to pounce on him, Yugi looked hot, no, sexy. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer. "You're not playing fair, little one." He whispered. Yugi felt a chill run down his spine, Yami's voice always turned him on. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Yugi said, sarcastically. Yami kissed him lightly, forcing himself not to ravage Yugi right there. "Get your coat, it's freezing." Yami said and let Yugi go.

/~***~\

They both arrived at the club and spotted their friends immediately. Joey ran and hugged Yugi tightly while Yami sat down next to Ryou and Malik. "Where's your other halves?" Yami smirked. "The bar, they decided to start drinking early." Malik rolled his eyes. "Carrying their drunk asses home is not going to be fun." Ryou groaned. Yami chuckled at that, some things never change.

Once Yami knew he had Yugi's attention again, he slid off his coat. Yugi was staring, well, he was gawking at Yami. "Looks like you two had the same plan." Joey snickered and walked over to Seto. Yami stretched so his stomach would show, he looked over to Yugi and winked at him. Yugi was blushing and tried to hide it in the dark of the club.

A round of drinks was brought to the table and everyone took one. Marik and Bakura came stumbling back to the table with drinks in hand. "How many drinks have you had?" Malik asked. "Just one!" Marik exclaimed. "Plus three." Bakura snickered. Everyone laughed and rolled their eyes. "Ryou, can we please dance?!" Bakura pleaded. "You know I get embarrassed out there." Ryou said. "Come on!" Bakura exclaimed. "No!" Ryou protested. "Don't worry Bakura, Yami was always embarrassed too." Yugi said. "He's just embarrassed because he can't dance!" Bakura chuckled. "Is that so? Come on Yugi!" Yami said and pulled Yugi to the dance floor with him. "Finally, I got them to touch each other." Bakura said. "What dastardly deed are you up to?" Marik asked. "I'm just pushing the process along for those two." Bakura snickered.

It was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yami! Slow down!" Yugi protested. Yami had pulled him to the middle of the dance floor and put his arms around his waist, Yugi's cheeks flushed red.

"Are you alright?" Yami whispered, a smirk on his lips.  
"You hate dancing…" Yugi whispered.  
"Well, maybe I'll try to start liking it." Yami smiled and spun Yugi around, grabbing his waist from behind.  
"I like this." Yugi smirked.  
"Good." Yami whispered in his ear, sending chills down Yugi's spine.  
"I thought you should know that you look incredibly sexy." Yami said. Yugi turned and placed his hands on Yami's chest.  
"That was the plan." Yugi smirked.  
"Oh I know, you tease."  
"Me? Look at you!" Yugi said, looking over Yami's body.  
"I'm not teasing, little one. You can have me right now if you want me." Yami whispered, pressing Yugi against him.  
Yugi bit his lip, he wanted Yami alright.  
Yami smirked and kissed him.

"Alright, everyone, this next song is a dedication. This is from Joey to his fiancé, Seto." The DJ announced. Seto groaned, but had a smile on his face as Joey dragged him out to the dance floor. Seto embraced Joey and they were swaying back and forth. Soon, all the couple came out to the middle of the dance floor and danced together. "May I have this dance, Yugi?" Yami asked. "Of course." Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand.

 _"I have died every day, waiting for you…"_ Yami and Yugi swayed to the music and they looked into each other's eyes. _"Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years…"_ Yugi looked deep into Yami's eyes, he was starting to get scared, was he really ready for this? What if Yami left again? _"I'll love you for a thousand more…"_ Yami smiled at Yugi, he loved him so much.

When the song end, Yugi was shaking slightly, he needed to escape. "I'll be right back, I need a drink." Yugi said and hurried off. Yami knew something was wrong and he didn't follow him. 'I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up…' Yami thought to himself and walked off the dance floor.

Yugi went to the bar and ordered a drink, Joey noticed him alone and went up to him. "Where's Yami?" Joey asked. "I left him out there on the dance floor because I panicked." Yugi sighed. "Are you second guessing this?" Joey asked. "Not really second guessing…I know I want to be with him…I'm just scared he's going to leave again." Yugi said. Yugi was having flashbacks of that night when he almost succeeded in taking his own life.  
"Yug…Yug!" Joey yelled.  
"What?"  
"Did you hear me?"  
"No…"  
"Go collect yourself…I'll meet you in the bathroom." Joey stated.

Yugi wandered to the bathroom, no one was in there, he was thankful for that. He splashed water on his face and tried to shake the memories.

 _Yugi hadn't stopped crying all day, it had been a year since his return and the pain of what happened with Yami was still as fresh as the day it happened. He reached into his medicine cabinet for his sleeping pills, he had been prescribed them for his insomnia and his nightmares. He wanted rest, he wanted this pain to stop. He opened the bottle and put one in his hand, he stared at it for a long time before he poured them all out in his hands. 'It would be so quick…easy…' Yugi thought to himself. He shut the bathroom door and started the tub. He took off his jacket and tossed it to the floor. His arms were covered in self harm scars. He reached under the sink and pulled out his razorblade, which had been hidden from Joey and Seto. He submerged himself in the tub and put all of the pills in his mouth, he swallowed and waited. When his vision started to get hazy, he raised the blade to his wrist and cut, slowly, from the bottom of his hand to the crease of his elbow. "Yami…" he whispered. He watched the blood pour out into the tub of water. The last thing he remembered was hearing Joey scream._

"Yug!" Joey yelled.  
Yugi was brought back from his flashback, he noticed his arms were shaking.  
"You were thinking about that night…"  
"Yeah…" Yugi sighed, realizing he was holding his breath.  
"Yug, this is a lot coming from me…but I don't think he's ever going to leave."  
"How do you know?"  
"Atem is out there trying to convince him to come back inside. He's really upset."  
"I know I shouldn't be so afraid."  
"You have a right to be afraid, but…Yami is full of remorse and at this point…I don't think you two can live without each other."  
Yugi smiled and looked in the mirror, he grabbed the dog tags around his neck and held them tight.  
"You're right, Joey."  
"Go get him. It's only half an hour until the ball drops."

/~***~\

Yugi went to the balcony of the club and looked for Yami, he was standing in the corner, leaning on the railing. Atem was next to him, a hand on his shoulder. Yugi approached them both. "Yami…" Yugi said. Atem turned and smiled at him. "Talk to him, brother." Atem said to Yami and walked away.

Yugi took Atem's place next to Yami and stared out at the city in front of them. "I'm sorry I ran off, it's all getting so real again…I panicked." Yugi said. "No, little one…it's alright. I understand why you would be so afraid. I'm afraid…" Yami whispered the last part. "Maybe we should stop being so afraid…" Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand. Yami smiled and turned to Yugi, placing his hands on either side of his waist. They stared at each other for a long time.

Yugi took a deep breath and looked up at Yami, breaking contact momentarily to collect himself. "Yugi…" Yami whispered. "I'm okay…I'm more than okay." Yugi smiled and looked up at Yami. There was a long silence, then people started to pour inside the club to watch the ball drop on the big screen. "Come on…let's go." Yami smiled and started to pull away. "Wait." Yugi said, stopping him. Yami looked down at Yugi, confused.

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled. "I'm ready." He said. Yami all but gasped when he heard Yugi say those words. "Little one…you mean it?" Yami asked, he felt tears stinging his eyes. "I want you, Yami. I want all of you, forever. You're my soulmate, my other half, and I know that what happened all those years ago was a bump in the road and although it broke me…I forgive you and I want to be together again."

 _"5…"_

Yami couldn't form words, he was so happy. He embraced Yugi tight.

 _"4…"_

Yugi smiled and hugged him back. "Yami…"he whispered.

 _"3…"_

"Yes, my precious little one?" Yami inquired, not letting go. Yugi pulled back to look Yami in the eyes.

 _"2…"_

"I love you." Yugi said.

 _"1…"_

Yugi kissed Yami deeply, tears threatening to spill down both of their cheeks. They broke apart and smiled at each other. "Happy New Year, Yami." Yugi said.


	15. Chapter 15

Yami pushed Yugi through his front door and up against the wall, not breaking their kiss. Yami kicked the door shut behind them and slid Yugi up the wall, Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, moaning softly into his lips.

The house was quiet, the rustling of clothes and the soft moans were all that echoed through the house. Yugi put his hands on either side of Yami's face, kissing him harder. Yami slid Yugi's jacket off of him and threw it on the floor, then he removed his own jacket. He picked him up and began to carry him through the house.

Yugi nipped at Yami's neck and he let out a loud moan. Yami carried Yugi up the stairs and to his bedroom, laying him down on the bed. "Was this your plan, little one?" Yami whispered as he removed his own shirt. Yugi bit his lip and nodded. "You teased me, all night long." Yami smirked, climbing on top of Yugi. "You teased me too!" Yugi pouted. "I won't deny that." Yami smirked and kissed Yugi. "But I spent most of my time thinking about you with the clothes off." He smirked. Yugi blushed, but Yami took the chance to slide Yugi's shirt up and off of him. Yami sat back and admired him. "You were always so beautiful, Yugi." He said, in awe. "Yami…" Yugi began, but Yami kissed him hard, rolling over and pulling Yugi on top of him.

Yugi felt the sparks fly when the two were skin to skin, he had missed this so much. "I want you." Yugi whispered, placing his hands on Yami's belt. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's hips and squeezed lightly, allotting a moan from Yugi. "And I want you." Yami whispered. Yugi unbuckled Yami's belt and snapped the button open, his fingers hesitating at the zipper. "Come now, little one…" Yami began, beginning to unbuckle Yugi's belt. "Don't act shy…we both know exactly what you want." Yami smirked, flipping Yugi on to his back once again.

Yami slowly unzipped Yugi's pants and yanked them down to his mid-thigh. Yami sat back and smirked and Yugi's blushing form beneath him. "Now little one…you can't act so innocent when your cock is so hard." Yami whispered and felt Yugi shiver beneath him. "Please…Yami…I can't take it anymore." Yugi pleaded, pressing his body against Yami's chest. "You'll get what you want soon." Yami said and stood to remove his own pants. Yugi gaped at Yami's member, he forgot how big it was. Yugi bit his lip in anticipation. Yami slowly climbed on top of Yugi and kissed him deeply. Yugi kicked his pants the rest of the way off and wrapped his legs around Yami. Yugi reached over to his nightstand and pulled the lube out of the drawer, he basically shoved it in Yami's hand. "You're always so impatient." Yami chuckled, sitting up and squeezing some lube on to his fingers. Yugi was writhing at this point, he wanted Yami, and he wanted him now.

Yami placed a lubed finger at Yugi's puckered entrance, he teased it, allotting a moan from Yugi. "Stop teasing!" Yugi pouted. Yami slid one finger in with ease, moving back and forth gently. Yugi relaxed and moved his hips back and forth, Yami slid in another finger and smirked when Yugi let out a loud moan. "Yami…please…I want you inside me." Yugi begged. Yami smoothed lube over his member and teased Yugi's entrance with it. Yugi wriggled under Yami, desperate to feel him. Yami smiled and pushed into Yugi slowly. "Ah!" Yugi moaned. Yugi was shaking beneath Yami. "Are you alright, little one?" Yami asked, concerned. "It's just been so long…I'm okay. Please, don't stop." Yugi begged breathlessly. "I wouldn't dream of it." Yami chuckled. Yami pushed in a little further and Yugi began to relax, his eye rolled back in his head, he felt absolutely euphoric. Yugi moaned loudly and arched his back.

Yami's hands were gripping Yugi's hips as he moved in and out of him. He threw his head back and moaned, watching Yugi writhe beneath him turned him on even more. Yugi's hands gripped the sheets and he gasped beneath Yami, he had never felt so good. Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi, continuing to thrust in and out of him. Yugi looked deep into Yami's eyes and gave him the most passionate kiss. "Yami…" Yugi said breathily, not averting his gaze from Yami. Yami just stared back at him with half-lidded eyes. "I'm so in love with you." Yugi said.

Yami pulled Yugi into his lap and kissed him hard, placing his hands on either side of Yugi's face. "I'm in love with you, my little one." Yami whispered, placing Yugi down gently on his member. "Ah!" Yugi moaned and clutched Yami's chest. "I'm not going to last much longer." Yugi moaned, riding Yami's member. He leaned down and bit Yami's neck, allotting a moan from him and his hands on Yugi's ass. "I'm not far behind you." Yami whispered, thrusting himself into Yugi.

The whole world around them was frozen, it was just them in this moment together, skin on skin, surrounded by each other. "Yami…I…I'm cumming!" Yugi moaned loudly. Yami thrusted into him faster, making Yugi moan louder. He threw his head back and screamed as he came on to both of their stomach, then collapsing into Yami's chest. Yami thrusted only a few seconds longer before cumming inside of Yugi.

Yami pulled out of Yugi slowly, trying to catch his breath, Yugi was breathing heavily against his chest. "Are you alright?" he asked, putting his hand on the back of Yugi's head against his chest. "I'm okay…just out of breath…it's been…a while." Yugi smiled. Yami smirked and kissed his forehead.

Yugi curled against Yami's side while he tried to catch his breath. He was still in a euphoric state. "I love you, Yami." Yugi said, breathlessly. "I love you, little one." Yami said, pulling him closer. They laid there in silence for a while, just absorbing the moment and all that just occurred. "Do you want to shower?" Yami asked, but when he looked over to Yugi, he was fast asleep. Yami smiled and covered them both up. "Goodnight Yugi." Yami said, kissing his forehead and closing his eyes.


End file.
